


To The Victor

by Aer



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: 2019-2020 NHL Season, Blowjobs, Established Relationship, Locker Room Sex, M/M, Not Beta Read, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post 12/1/2019 Game, Shower Sex, Written at midnight so if anything doesn’t make sense let me knw, i was getting delirious by the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21643876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aer/pseuds/Aer
Summary: Zach huffed, still pressed against his thigh, making Mikko shudder at the sensation. “Thousandth game, seven hundredth point,andthe game winner in overtime shoot out?” One hand smoothed up Mikko’s thigh, wrapping around his cock and starting to jack him to full hardness. “You deserved a blowjob for the game winner alone, becausefuckthat was sexy, but the rest guaranteesanyonein the city would be up for sucking your cock tonight.”
Relationships: Mikko Koivu/Zach Parise
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	To The Victor

**Author's Note:**

> I dashed this out tonight as a quick celebration of the OT win against the Stars, which came with a truly stunning goal from Zach and an OT shootout winner from Mikko, all of which happened during Mikko’s thousandth NHL game. So, in celebration, I thought I’d write my favorite rarepair having a little celebration of their own.

Mikko wasn’t often the last one in the shower, but today the media hadn’t wanted to let him go after the game, always just one more question, one more soundbite. It had been a big day for him- he had a game puck neatly taped and labeled to prove it- but even so, it had seemed... excessive, the number of reporters surrounding his stall. Literally everyone else had showered and left by the time he’d even convinced them to let him change out of his sweaty gear. Which was just exhausting, especially since after a game like that, all he really wanted to do was go home with Zach.

It was kind of nice, having the shower to himself, though. That didn’t happen very often, and he hummed tunelessly to himself as he slowly soaped up and rinsed off, taking his time, enjoying the uncharacteristic quiet. He didn’t have anywhere else to be, and with no one else around, he didn’t feel pressured to rush. 

His humming bounced off the tiles, shower acoustics magnifying the relatively quiet sound until it echoed from every direction. Between that and the splashing of his lone shower head, he never heard the footsteps coming. 

Hands landed on his shoulders, grabbing tightly. Mikko jumped, one arm flailing out ineffectually as his assailant began pushing him towards the wall of the shower. Mikko’s bare feet slipped against the wet tile, and it was only the grip on his shoulders keeping him from losing his balance entirely. Just before he would have collided face first with the wall, the grip shifted, spinning him around so that his back hit the cold tile instead. 

“Hey!” Hissing at the sudden chill, Mikko shot a glare at the person shoving him around the shower, only to falter. “Zach?” He croaked, his throat suddenly feeling like it was full of sand. 

Indeed, his mysterious assailant was Zach Parise, clad in nothing but a pair of black boxers and an intense expression. Pressing Mikko firmly against the wall, Zach groaned and dropped to his knees. 

“Jesus _fuck_ Mikko.” Zach moaned, leaning in until his mouth was barely brushing Mikko’s thigh, achingly close to his groin. Mikko could feel his cock twitch at the sudden proximity, Zach’s warm breath a tease against the sensitive flesh. 

“What?” Mikko asked, bemused by the whole chain of events so far. 

Zach huffed, still pressed against his thigh, making Mikko shudder at the sensation. “Thousandth game, seven hundredth point, _and_ the game winner in overtime shoot out?” One hand smoothed up Mikko’s thigh, wrapping around his cock and starting to jack him to full hardness. “You deserved a blowjob for the game winner alone, because _fuck_ that was sexy, but the rest guarantees _anyone_ in the city would be up for sucking your cock tonight.” 

The sly grin Zach flashed up at him was devastating. “So I’m just getting a head start.” 

Mikko’s head tilted back against the tile as slowly, he started to harden in Zach’s hand. “You’re one to talk about sexy goals.” He groaned, forcing it to come out in English. “Tie game goal off a mid air shot?” 

That particular bit of game rescuing magic would have been enough for Mikko to drop to his knees right then and there, but he couldn’t complain about the current state of events. 

“_Game winner at your thousandth game_.” Zach shot back, his hand never stopping its steady motion, coaxing Mikko to hardness. It wasn’t fast, warmth pooling achingly slowly in his gut as hit by bit, his cock hardened under Zach’s ministrations, and Mikko moaned. 

The sound echoed off the tiles, and Mikko had never been so glad to have been delayed so long by reporters before. They were alone. There was no one to stop Zach from adding his tongue to the mix, licking at the leaking head of Mikko’s cock. No one to hear Mikko gasp as Zach’s hand fell away, leaving him achingly hard and craving Zach’s touch, or hear him moan as Zach swallowed him down to the root. 

The water still pounding down on him felt positively cool compared to the blazing heat of Zach’s mouth, and Mikko curled his fingers through Zach’s slowly dampening hair. Droplets of water from the spray caught on Zach’s eyelashes as he looked up at Mikko, eyes glittering through their heavy veil. Zach somehow managed to smirk around the cock in his mouth, and then he started moving, and Mikko stopped being able to think. 

The exhaustion from the game, from the press, from the whole day fell away. The spray from the shower went away. The soreness in his shoulder from one too many hits vanished. Nothing mattered but the slow, sinful drag on Zach’s lips against his cock. The man drew back until he was tonguing at the very tip, only to complete the same slow slide back down, until his nose was pressed against Mikko’s stomach and Mikko could feel his throat flexing in a swallow around him. Mikko let his head rest against the wall, but he kept his eyes open- he didn’t want to miss a moment of this. 

Zach’s lips were red and swollen as they stretched around his cock, his tongue tracing patterns that made Mikko see stars every time Zach pulled off even a little. His pace was slow, almost gruelingly so, and it was turning Mikko’s spine to liquid, heat slowly building in his stomach as Zach kept moving. 

Mikko’s breath was getting louder, almost panting as Zach kept swallowing him down with that same torturous pace. He tightened his fingers in Zach’s hair, tugging gently. Zach’s eyes, fever bright, flicked up to his face, and Zach smiled around Mikko’s cock. He hummed, ostensibly in inquiry, and Mikko felt his knees shake at the sensation. 

“Keep this up and we’ll be here all night.” Mikko’s voice was rough from shouts swallowed and Zach’s eyes glinted up at him.

Zach pulled off, Mikko biting back a moan of loss, and said, “That your way of telling me to pick up the pace?” His voice was even rougher, and Mikko felt a shiver go down his spine at the sound.

“Might be nice.” Was all Mikko managed, before Zach was diving back down on him, head bobbing swift and sure, stripping Mikko’s cock like he had something to prove. 

Mikko’s back arched, the warmth in his stomach suddenly bursting into a wildfire of pleasure and need and the desperate desire to come. 

“Oh fuck, fuck, _Zach_!” He shouted, unable to keep it in anymore as the fire blazed through him and set every nerve alight. Zach hummed, low and wicked, eyes bright as Mikko’s head snapped back and he came and came and came, too breathless to even gasp a warning. Zach swallowed around him, again and again until finally, the shockwaves stopped and he started to soften. Zach pulled off slowly, licking at the skin until there wasn’t a trace of come left, Mikko gasping and shuddering at the ministrations on his oversensitive skin. Mikko slumped against the wall, slowly catching his breath as his weariness rushed back threefold.

Chuckling, Zach stood, and propped Mikko back up, nudging him until he was back under the water, letting it rinse the newly acquired sweat away. Zach’s hands were gentle, washing him off as Mikko slowly recollected himself and mustered up the energy to stand on his own. 

Fortunately, he’d already taken care of most of the business of getting clean before Zach decided to ambush him, so once the last traces of sweat and come were washed away, they could leave. 

Back in the locker room, thankfully empty, Zach stripped off the newly soaked boxers he’d been wearing, wringing them out and setting them to the side. His own cock was still hard, and Mikko quirked an eyebrow at him. 

Glancing down, Zach shrugged. “It’s not like I wasn’t planning on taking you up on that offer of a blowjob later.” He said casually, pulling on a fresh pair of boxers. “Just figured you deserved one first.”

“And you couldn’t have waited until we got home and I could have reciprocated immediately because...?” Mikko asked.

Zach laughed. “Victory sex is the best sex, and victory shower sex is the best of the best. Especially when it comes with congratulatory blowjobs. Besides, after a game like that, like hell I was waiting til we got home to jump you. It was hard enough waiting until everyone else cleared out.”

The room had emptied surprisingly quickly. Mikko had just figured everyone wanted to go celebrate or something- wins had been thin on the ground this season, and their overtime triumph against the Stars had been sorely needed.

It had been strange that no one had stuck around to try and drag him out for celebratory shots though- milestones tended to be a big deal for hockey teams- and Mikko groaned to himself as the pieces clicked. 

“How much chirping am I in for tomorrow?” He asked, resigned but fond. 

Zach just grinned. “Don’t worry about it.” He said cheerfully.

Mikko immediately resolved to worry about it. 

Later. 

Right now, he had a congratulatory blowjob of his own to give.

**Author's Note:**

> I blame swedishgoaliemafia for the shower sex. That is all I have to say. 
> 
> Come shout with me about hockey and my other fandoms with me on [tumblr](https://airilymusing.tumblr.com)!


End file.
